ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 252 (14th July 1987)
Plot Ali and Sue are happy and in love again, causing them to open the café late. Simon is in a mood with after a lovers tiff with Sharon. The phone rings in The Vic and Simon answers, it is for Den. Arthur is thrilled with Walford Town FC's latest win against Arsenal in a friendly football match, but he worries for Lou when she mistakes him for Albert. Farrukh tells Naima that he will miss her when he goes back to Bangladesh, she admits she will miss him too. Den talks to Pete about Simon; Pete tells Den he is only talking about Simon the way he is because he does not want Sharon to be with Simon. Arthur starts selling lottery tickets to raise funds for Walford Town FC following their win. Farrukh tells Naima he wants to live in England with her permanently so she says she will wait for him whilst he sorts it out. Arthur returns home and finds Lou confused and disorientated. Dr Singh tells Dr Legg he thinks they should modernise the surgery and use the flats as consultation rooms, but Dr Legg disagrees with Dr Singh's idea. Arthur talks to Dr Legg about Lou and her memory loss but Dr Legg reassures Arthur it is just age and he should take care of her. The phone rings in The Vic again and Simon answers it once more. Den refuses to take the call and Simon says he will call back. Business remains slow at lunchtime in The Dagmar. Arthur tells Willmott-Brown about The Vic's plans to hold a country and western night. Ali and Sue decide to shut the café up early so they can spend quality time together. Simon decides to visit Pauline for relationship advice; he tells her that he is not sure if he and Sharon are still together and does not know where to go next as he does not want marriage; Pauline suggests separation as it will give them both time to think. Simon then heads over to the shop to buy a newspaper and sees Naima and Farrukh kissing, he is fed up and walks off. Cast Regular cast *Naima - Shreela Ghosh *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Lou - Anna Wing *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali - Nejdet Salih *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Colin - Michael Cashman *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Den - Leslie Grantham *Pete - Peter Dean *Ian - Adam Woodyatt Guest cast *Farrukh - Sumar Khan *Dr Singh - Amerjit Deu *Tina - Eleanor Rhodes Locations *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *47B Albert Square - Kitchen, living room and hallway *Bridge Street Market *First Til Last *Al's Café *The Dagmar - Bar Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Do you realise that we're doing exactly what our parents want.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 20,850,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1987 episodes